


DistortTale

by UnderworldHatter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I bet it'll end terribly, I don't even know how to properly tag things, More information later maybe, The name probably isn't all that original either lol, Trying to make an original AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworldHatter/pseuds/UnderworldHatter
Summary: Despite the warnings, Frisk decided to climb up Mt. Ebott anyway. Halfway during their journey, it started to rain and Frisk took shelter in a cave.They accidentally tripped and fell into the Underground, where they met with monsters of all kind. (This is an AU where the locations have been switched with one another. Some characters may have switched roles with others but they act the same as they are, while the roles of some stayed the same. Be warned that some of the characters may act differently than the original. I may explain things in the future.)If you see a copy of this story on Wattpad and Quotev by FruityDoopy, it's KC.[The name of AU will probably change later on.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading this, please make sure you've read the horrible summary, or else everything in this would sorta confuse you.
> 
> Also, just a little warning for you, there are grammar mistakes! I don't exactly know how many of them are there, but if you find any, please do point it out! If you do, I thank thee.

“Do not climb up that mountain, Mt. Ebott. Years ago, seven children have disappeared without a trace after climbing up that cursed mountain.”

Those were the warnings every adults and elders told the children of the village.

But despite the warnings, a young child by the name of Frisk decided to climb up the mountain anyway. They managed to sneak away while pretending to hang around with a group of children.

There was a reason why Frisk wanted to climb up the mountain. Part of it was curiosity, a smaller part of it was that they wanted adventure, while the rest was something personal.

Frisk had prepared themselves for the journey to the top of the mountain beforehand. They have been planning for this for a while now.

They had a backpack filled with every necessity that they may need. Climbing up a mountain was not an easy task, after all.

* * *

Frisk doesn't know what time of the day is it, but it felt as if at least four hours had passed since they'd began climbing up the mountain.

They looked at the sky and found the sun, it didn't looked like it had moved a lot from its last position. Or maybe it did? It was hard to tell since the sun is following you nearly everywhere you go.

Frisk took their towel wrapped around their neck and wiped their forehead of sweat before proceeding.

* * *

 A drop of water had fell from the sky and landed on Frisk's hand as they walked. They looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds closing in. It was about to rain.

Another drop of water fell and Frisk began to walk even faster. They had to find for a place to take shelter before the rain starts.

Their walk slowly turned into a run as they felt more drops of water falling from the sky. They frantically looked left and right in hopes to find something that might shelter them from the rain.

When they spotted a cave, they ran into it without a second thought. Once they'd entered the cave, the rain had just begun.

They let out a sigh of relief and used their towel to dry their hair of water before squeezing the towel dry and hanging it around their neck once more.

The cave was dark. The only light source available to Frisk was the sun, but since it began raining, the sun was blocked by dark clouds.

Frisk laid their backpack on the ground and opened it up. They searched their backpack and took out a flashlight from their backpack. They zipped the backpack and carried it on their back before turning on the flashlight.

They shined the light at every part of the cave, there was nothing all that interesting but vines and some moss growing on the walls and the ground.

Frisk then noticed something in the middle of the cave. They slowly approached it and saw that it was a hole. They took a step back and shined the light into the hole.

They couldn't see what was at the end of the hole, but they knew that if they'd fallen, they would not survive the fall.

They walked away from the hole and decided to wait out the rain in the cave. They turned off their flashlight in order to save its battery and took a seat on the ground and leaned against a huge rock.

There was nothing for them to do while waiting for the rain to stop, so all they did was stare at the trees located outside of the cave.

* * *

 Frisk didn't know when they'd fallen asleep, but when they woke up, the rain had stopped. They stood up and looked around to make sure that they didn't left anything until they found out that their flashlight was not with them any longer.

 _“The flashlight must've rolled away as I'd fallen asleep,”_ Frisk thought as they began to search the cave for their flashlight.

Now that the clouds were no longer blocking the sun, it was a tad bit more easier to see in the cave. It was still dark, but it was brighter in certain places.

Frisk found their flashlight located just a few feet away from where they'd fallen asleep and went to grab the flashlight.

They'd forgotten the fact that there were vines that had grown around the cave and accidentally tripped over a thick vine.

“Oh.”

Frisk thought that they would fall flat onto the rocky surface of the ground in just a few seconds, but instead, they were falling down the hole.

Frisk was sure that this was the end of them, that as soon as they hit the ground, they'll be dead. They were ready to say goodbye to the world.

* * *

 Frisk was sure that they'll be dead, but surprisingly, they're not. They found themselves sitting in a bed of blue colored flowers. They weren't sure how flowers were able to break their fall, but they weren't going to question it.

Frisk stood up and found some of the petals had stuck themselves onto their clothes. They patted on their clothes and peeled out some of the petals and tossed them aside.

Frisk looked up from the hole they'd just fell from. It certainly was a long fall, and it was impossible for them to return to where they'd came from. All they could do now was proceed forward.

Frisk observed their surroundings. It seems that the bed of flowers were surrounded by a huge pool of water. There weren't a single land anywhere other than the one they're standing on now.

Letting out a sigh, Frisk took a step off the bed of flowers and landed in the water. They grumble to themselves as they walked in the pool of water.

They found a straight path and what looked like a gateway to somewhere else. They headed towards there first, for that was the only exit they could find.

They stared at the gateway and saw that it had some ancient writings and a rune carved into it. They didn't understand what the writings meant, but the rune certainly did pique their interest. They never thought that people would use runes these days.

As they walked pass the gateway, they spotted a lone flower planted on a small little island in the middle of the pool of water. The flower was unlike the blue flowers Frisk had just seen.

The flower had bright golden yellow petals with a slight shade of blue at the end of them. It was unlike any flower they had ever seen before.

“Greetings,” the flower greeted as soon as it saw Frisk.

Frisk was freaked out and fell backwards into the water as they had moved too fast and lost balance.

“Oh hey, don't be so surprised,” the flower laughed. “Anyway, my name is Flowey. Flowey the flower.”

Frisk picked themselves up and squeezed their clothes dry as they kept their eyes focused on Flowey. They didn't quite know how to feel after seeing a talking flower.

“And this is, well, the Underground. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing for you, but that doesn't concern me,” Flowey said while keeping a smile on his... Face? Do flowers even have faces? This one apparently does...

“I wonder if I should teach you how things work in the Underground?” Flowey muttered and looked away from Frisk, staring at nothing in particular.

Frisk then suddenly remembered something from class. The teacher had taught them that monsters were sealed underground in Mt. Ebott by their ancestors. Frisk never believed that it would be true, they'd always thought that it was some sort of myth that adults created to keep their children away from the mountain.

“You know what, this might be interesting,” Flowey finally said. “Perhaps you'll survive, unlike the others,” Flowey let out a dark laugh.

Before Frisk was able to process whatever Flowey had just said, they saw a red heart floating and glowing brightly in front of them.

“What the...?” Frisk muttered silently to themselves.

“That is your SOUL,” Flowey explained. “The very culmination of your being. Your SOUL starts off weak, but it'll grow stronger if you gain of LV.”

“What is LV?” Frisk tilted their head to one side.

“Why, LOVE, of course! And your LV is...” Flowey paused for a moment. “Wow. You're just LV 1? How weak are you anyway?” Flowey sounded surprised.

Frisk simply glared at Flowey.

“Well, moving on. You want to gain some LOVE, don't you?” Flowey asked.

“Not exactly,” Frisk replied.

“Too bad,” Flowey stuck his tongue out, “Because if I don't teach you how things work around here, you'll be dead before you even step out of here.”

“Why do you even care what happens to me?” Frisk questioned. “We don't even know each other.”

“Ah. It's just for my own amusement,” was all Flowey said. “Enough with the chit-chat,” he said before white pellet-looking items shot up behind him. “Now, you see these? These are what I like to call ‘friendliness pellets’.”

Frisk backed away, “They certainty don't look all that friendly.”

“They aren't,” Flowey said.

“Why call them ‘friendliness pellets’ if they ar―” Before Frisk could even finish their sentence, a pellet came flying at them. It grazed their cheek.

“Darn, I missed,” Flowey said with a grin. He didn't seem sorry for what he had done, and he most likely did it on purpose. “I'll make sure the next one won't.”

With that, Flowey aimed three pellets at Frisk. Frisk's movements were slow due to the water, but they managed to dodge all three of the pellets. They wiped the blood off their cheek and glared at Flowey.

“Good job on dodging my attacks!” Flowey exclaimed. “If I had hands, I would applaud you, but sadly, I don't.”

Without any warning, Flowey began another attack, faster than the previous one, and instead of three, it was increased to five.

Frisk got a few hit from the pellets, and their HP was lowered massively. As Frisk's HP lowered, Frisk felt themselves growing tired.

“You're stronger than I'd thought,” Flowey said. “I'm honestly impressed. But I wonder if you'll be able to dodge this?”

With that, Frisk found themselves surrounded by pellets. There weren't any space for them to squeeze through, and somehow, they were able to tell that if they as so much get one more hit by the pellets, they'll die.

“Tick tock, if you don't find a way to dodge my attack soon, you'll die,” Flowey hummed.

Frisk looked around frantically, perhaps they could find something to block Flowey's attacks. They wonder if it were possible.

The pellets were slowly closing in on them, Frisk didn't have much time left. If they do not want to die, they must think of something, and fast.

“It's the end for you then,” Flowey said with a laugh. “Die.”

It was too late, they could see the pellets closing in on them. Frisk braced themselves for death to take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end.
> 
> Well, hello there!  
> A little more information on DistortTale... The story and idea was created by not just one, but two people. Me, UnderworldHatter, and a friend of mine. She does not wish to reveal her real name, so let's just call her KC.
> 
> The name for the AU was KC's idea. She says that the name for the AU isn't the most original of name, but we needed to call it something. (I found out that somebody had actually used the name DistortTale and I'd informed KC about it. We may change the name later on, but we'll be using DistortTale as a placeholder for now.)
> 
> That's it from us for now, we'll see you guys next time (or not). If you want, then please go ahead and tell us what you think about this. (*´-`)


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk's eyes was tightly shut as they were expecting the pellets to kill them on the spot. They were more than ready to let death take them, but it sure was taking longer than expected.

Frisk heard a sigh coming from Flowey and splashes in the water. They slowly opened their eyes, a little surprised by the fact that the flower had spared them. “You did not kill me?” They questioned.

“I could, believe me,” Flowey said. “But nothing will really come up of you being dead or me killing you, so there's really no point to it.”

Frisk let out a sigh of relief. “At least now I know that you won't kill me,” they mumbled to themselves.

Flowey looked at Frisk, “Did you say something?” He asked.

Frisk shook their head, “Nothing of importance,” they answered. Looking around, they spotted another gateway, just right behind where Flowey was positioned.

Flowey noticed Frisk looking at the gateway. “Oh, that's right,” he said, finally remembering something. “Just walk pass that gate. I'll meet you at the other side,” he added before disappearing into the dirt.

Frisk stared at the tiny island surrounded by water. They slowly approached the island and stood atop of it. They stared down at the spot where Flowey once was and wondered how was it possible for him, a flower, to freely move around. They shook the thoughts away, throwing away all sorts of logic they had. “Must be some sort of monster thing,” they thought to themselves before proceeding.

They moved forward and walked through the gateway. They saw Flowey at the corner of the room, and he seemed to be mumbling some things under his breath. He stopped once he saw Frisk entering the tiny space he currently was in.

“What took you so long?” Flowey asked, narrowing his eyes at the human child.

“Sorry,” Frisk apologized. “I was... Taking some time to think.”

Flowey simply rolled his eyes, “If you keep dozing off, I'll most probably leave you behind,” he said.

Frisk allowed their eyes to wander around the room and saw a few patches of blue glowing mushroom growing in the water. “What's that?” They questioned.

“Good eye,” Flowey complimented. “Those mushrooms are part of a puzzle. You're going to need to solve it in order to get to the next area,” Flowey explained. “Thank goodness that this isn't the Ruins,” he let out a sigh. “That place in particular is filled with puzzles.”

Frisk walked towards the mushroom. They stared down at it, wondering what they should do in order to solve the puzzle. They cautiously tapped the mushrooms, which gained them a little ‘squeak’.

Frisk turned to Flowey for help, but all he will ever say was, “Solve it yourself. Even a kid like you should be able to do it.”

Frisk tapped on all of the mushrooms, all of them squeaked soon after they were touched, but some of them lost their glow whenever Frisk tapped them in a particular order.

Frisk immediately knew how to solve the puzzle. They reset the puzzle and started all over once more, this time, they got it right. A door unlocked, and they gave Flowey a big smile.

“Yeah, great job. Let's keep moving,” Flowey said blankly before disappearing into the ground once more.

Frisk frowned. “You could at least sound a little more enthusiastic,” they thought as they continued forward.

What was before them was none other than a twisted hallway. The walls seemed as if it were glowing, which helped Frisk to light their way as the place was a little hard to see.

“I'll meet you at the end of the hallway,” Flowey said as he used one of his leaves to point to the twisted hallway.

Frisk furrowed their eyebrows, a little unsure. “What's at the end?” They questioned.

“Another puzzle. A little harder than the last one. It could even be considered deadly, to be honest,” Flowey said with a grin. “But for a kid like you, I think you'll get pass it in no time at all.”

“Deadly? Is it really that bad?” Frisk asked, turning to Flowey once more, but he was already gone. Frisk gathered their courage and proceeded, but got pushed down by what seems like a... white furred, black haired, striped sweater wearing monster?

“Hoi!” The monster greeted as it vibrated intensely. “I'm Temmie!”

“Oh, hello there Temmie,” Frisk said with a smile, taking a liking to the small monster, though it did weirded them out at how much the monster was vibrating. They thought they could be imagining it, but Temmie seems to be vibrating even more as time passes.

As Frisk is unsure what to do, they decided to walk away from the monster. At the end of the hallway, they met with Flowey, and he didn't seem happy that they had taken their time.

“What took you so long?” Flowey questioned, clearly pissed. “Wait, don't tell me...” He let out a sigh as he spotted Temmie following Frisk from behind. “You got caught in a battle, weren't you?”

“A battle? I don't think so,” Frisk answered, looking down at Temmie. “It just kinda leapt on me and... We talked, I think?”

“Your soul didn't pop out?” Flowey questioned.

“Not that I know of,” Frisk answered. They went on ahead and pick Temmie off the ground and held it in their arms. They could feel the monster vibrating in their arms, but it calmed down after a few seconds, and the Temmie was now relaxing in the arms of the human.

Flowey clicked his tongue and turned away from Frisk. “Before us is well, the next puzzle, as you can see,” he said, gesturing to the puzzle in front of them.

What Frisk sees is nothing but an empty black colored platform and nothing else. They tilted their head, a little confused by what Flowey meant by it being a ‘puzzle’.

“Nothing's there though,” Frisk spoke up.

“Now, that's when you're wrong. It may seem as if there's nothing there, but really, there is something,” Flowey said with a chuckle. “Allow me to demonstrate,” he said as he shot a pellet onto the platform.

What Frisk was not expecting was blue colored spears to shoot out from the platform. The spears disappeared as quick as it had appeared, and Frisk nearly fell to the ground in surprise and fear.

“There's a pathway, enabling you to get pass the platform without well, need I say?” Flowey smirked.

“Isn't there any better way across this?” Frisk questioned, they could hear their voice trembling slightly.

Flowey pretended to think and simply shook his head. “Sorry pal, but I don't think there's any other way across,” he said, not sounding apologetic one bit. “I suggest you should hurry and get pass this puzzle and find something to heal yourself up. With that much HP, I doubt you'd last long.”

“Even with my current HP, I'll still die from the spears either way,” Frisk said, glaring at Flowey, who was clearly enjoying making Frisk's life miserable.

Frisk looked at Temmie in their arms. _“This monster must be living somewhere around here, right? So, they should know the way pass the puzzle, right?”_ They thought to themselves and decided to give it a shot. They gently shook Temmie awake and placed the monster on the ground. “Temmie, was it?”

The little monster raised one of its paws in the air, “I'm Temmie!” It exclaimed.

“Well, Temmie, do you perhaps know the answer to this puzzle?” Frisk pointed to the puzzle.

“Temmie... knows!” Temmie exclaimed as it jumped in the air and began running across the platform in a straight line, and surprisingly, it managed to dodge every single spear that appeared from the ground.

Once it had got to the other side, the little monster disappeared into the distance, most likely returning back to its home.

“Temmies are so unreliable,” Flowey let out a sigh, but at the same time, he was laughing. He then turned to look at Frisk, “What will you do now?”

Frisk looked around for any item that they could use to throw on the platform to make sure it was safe, but there was none to be found.

They gave up a few minutes later and gathered their courage as they took one step onto the platform. The first step, thankfully, did not cause spears to appear from the ground, but the next step was going to be hard for them, for they could go right or forward, and they didn't know which would be the right choice.

They turned to Flowey for help, but Flowey was already gone and up ahead, watching them trying to solve the puzzle.

Since they had watched Temmie ran across the platform, they remembered a few ones they shouldn't step on and went right. From that point onwards, they had no clue where to next.

“Trial and error,” was what they first thought till they remembered that if the spears came up, they would die instantly. They shuddered at the thought of being penetrated by a spear but kept their determination and continued to move forward.

Unexpectedly, they had triggered the spears, and the last thing they could remember was the unbearable pain they felt throughout their entire body before blacking out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been a while since we'd last updated this story... My excuse is that I was partially busy, but mostly lazy, alongside with a more than three months long writer's block. Procrastination kinda got its hold on me, and it sucks.
> 
> I may come back to this chapter later and edit it, for this was written around 4—8am, not really the best time for me to be writing, but I had the motivation back then, so why not?
> 
> (As for the title, we have not decided on anything just yet, though we do really want to change it.)


End file.
